Fifteen
by Seishin No Hime
Summary: Sequel to 'I'd Lie' Growing up is never easy and change is inevitable. Can May and Drew's friendship survive it's greatest test yet or will it crumble out from beneath their feet? Contestshipping, MayXDrew.


**Fifteen.**

**By: Seishin no HIme.**

**I give you the sequel to 'I'd Lie'! This is set 1 year later so May is 15 and Drew is 17. Read the AN at the bottom of the story to find out where this series of one-shots is going! It will eventually become romantic but I need to do some character development first.**

_**Where there are now line breaks, lyrics would have been if ff didn't ban ban the use of song lyrics in stories. I was given the choice of removing the lyrics or having both the story and my account deleted so here you have it.**_

**This is a songfic of Taylor Swift's 'Fifteen' so I strongly suggest that you listen to that while reading this. I listened to it on repeat while I was writing it.**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

May X Drew

**~Insert 'Fifteen' song lyrics here~**

It was that time of year again, school, meaning that she was going to have to avoid Drew as much as possible so that he didn't find out about her feelings. In a way it was easier at school because she could pretend to be too engrossed in club activities or talking to her others friends to spend a lot of time with him.

There were students scattered around the halls in their respective friendship groups and May contented herself with trying to find Leaf. The brunette had been one of her best friends for as long as she could remember. A few months ago she had finally revealed her massive crush on Drew and Leaf had been nothing but supportive of her feelings.

The girl wasn't hard to find and May soon found her lounging at the back of their respective classroom. She started to towards the girl, raising an arm in welcome and beaming because she hadn't seen her in over a week.

_**~Insert 'Fifteen' song lyrics here~**_

The first day was uneventful until the end of 2nd hour. May tried to see if she could spot Drew in the halls, it was unlikely that they would be in any of the same classes because he was in the year above her and practically a genius.

Craning her neck to see if she could find his familiar green hair in the crowd, her vision was cut off by a smiling face with black hair and a white hat.

"Hey, freshman right? I haven't seen you around here before. The name's Brendan, you?" The face belonged to an attractive senior who, as it seemed, had decided to talk to her. Her cheek burned red when she tried to formulate a response with sputtering like an idiot.

"Maple, May Maple. Nice to meet you Brendan", she managed to respond with a smile of herself. For a short time she didn't think about Drew at all. For that short time she was able to smile for real while she got to know the friendly senior.

**~Insert 'Fifteen' song lyrics here~**

He helped her to forget about Drew and before she knew it their friendship turned into something more. May wasn't experienced in relationships but she knew that she liked what they had.

She started seeing less and less of Drew and more of Brendan, he consumed every spare minute of her time. She didn't know exactly when Brendan replaced Drew in all of her thoughts but she did know that it brought her a reprieve from the constant pain of loving in silence.

Drew wasn't happy with the change, he could tell that May was slipping away from him, he felt like he was losing his best friend. He didn't like Brendan either, he'd heard bad things about the guy and half hoped, for May's sake, that they weren't true.

He felt forgotten, replaced. May never had time for him anymore and he could feel their friendship crumbling out from under their feet.

He really hope she knew what she was doing.

**~Insert 'Fifteen' song lyrics here~**

A month into the school year May met Misty Waterflower. The red-headed girl was so much like her and they often ended up in animated discussions about the strangest things, Freshman year was really starting to become a turning point in her life.

It didn't take long for the two to become best friend, everything was changing and the fast-moving life made it harder to maintain her friendship with Drew, she never really saw him these days.

Some of the other girls in their class were overly ambitious and they often found themselves ridiculing those people. May didn't notice it but she was slowly changing and when she looked back on those years in the future, she wasn't sure that even recognised the girl that she had become.

It was all harmless until she insulted Leaf. Things really started to fall apart from that point because she couldn't believe that she could really be that cruel to her best friend, For a time she felt sorry but when she followed the girl out of the classroom sh spotted Drew hugging her while tears rolled down her cheeks.

From that moment on nothing was the same, May slowly became a person that Drew couldn't even recognise anymore.

**~Insert 'Fifteen' song lyrics here~**

It didn't take long for May and Brendan's friendship to become something more and soon they were going on their very first date. May was excited, she furiously texted Misty in order to get advice on what to wear and how to act.

Looking back on it now, she didn't think she was in love, just in love with the idea of being in love.

It was a beautiful night and they had been to see a movie, Brendan had been nothing but a perfect gentleman and May found herself thinking that her life couldn't possibly get any better than this.

If she'd been thinking logically then she would have known then thing would have never lasted. Really, she was just too caught up in the feeling of being wanted to think about truth and lies.

their first kiss had been that very same night and May was slightly disappointed when she didn't see fireworks like people had told her she would. She didn't really understand the difference between love and lust and nobody could have really expected her to.

At the end of that night she reveled in the feeling of being wanted, of what she thought was love at the time. Really. she was absolutely sure that her life would never get better than that.

**~Insert 'Fifteen' song lyrics here~**

Drew couldn't help but feel as though he no longer knew who May Maple was. Once upon a time they had been best friends but May had changed so much in such a short amount of time. The May he knew would never be cruel or vindictive but this May, the May who was dating Brendan Birch, was somebody completely different.

If she could go back and tell herself everything that she'd learned in her life then she would have told herself to do everything differently. At fifteen years old May Maple became somebody she couldn't recognize. She managed to lose her two best friends at the same time and it was probably the darkest time of her. At the time it seemed like the best moments of her life but if she'd looked at the bigger picture then she would have realized that she'd made some of the biggest mistakes ever.

When she was 15 May Maple was ready to marry Brendan Birch, she would have given him everything because he made her feel _wanted. _She was glad that she'd managed to knock some sense into herself because there were things she wanted to achieve in her life and tying herself to Brendan would stop her from doing that.

As May was realizing this, Misty was making one of the biggest mistake of her life. She couldn't have know what was going to happen, couldn't have known that the love that Tracy felt for her was nothing more than lust. She couldn't have known that he'd leave her as soon as his need was sated.

That night the two of them sat and cried together, realizing every single one of the mistakes they'd made since the beginning of freshman year. May suddenly noticed how much she missed being able to turn to Drew when she upset, he would wrap her up in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay. Leaf would threaten to beat the senses out of whoever had made her cry.

At the time it felt like the end of the world but time could heal all scars and May hoped that she could somehow earn the forgiveness of her best friends.

**~Insert 'Fifteen' song lyrics here~**

It was difficult to earn the forgiveness of both Drew and Leaf. She didn't realize how much she had managed to hurt them with her betrayal and she hoped that giving them time would work. She couldn't expect immediate results but she could hope.

The first person to accept her apology was Drew, he admitted that he found it hard to stay mad at her and that although he may have forgiven her he was still deeply hurt. Leaf followed soon after and May found herself thanking her lucky stars that she had her two best friends back.

May hated the way she'd abandoned those who cared about her but at the same time she was glad she'd managed to grow and mature from the experience. She knew that she'd never mistake lust for love again. The person she loved was Drew, nothing could ever really replace him in her mind and she would give him time to realize this.

**~Insert 'Fifteen' song lyrics here~**

Now May Maple was sixteen and she swore that she wouldn't make the same mistake twice, walking through the doors of the school she told herself that this year would be different but May herself wouldn't change.

Linking one arms through through Drew's, she dragged him down the hall to check class assignments. A high-pitched giggle left her lips as she skipped and refused to let go of her pouting best friend.

Yes, this year was going to be different.

**The end! There will be a sequel to this, in fact there's going to be about 11 one-shots in this series of Taylor Swift inspired stories. Each will be based around a different song and they'll mostly go in chronological order.**

_**EDIT: I honestly don't know if I'll bring bringing out any more of this series any time soon because I sort of lost my motivation when ff informed me that I wasn't allowed to use song lyrics in my stories. The lyrics were kind of an integral part of the story-line. Sorry to those who were looking forward to it, I may write them when I get my motivation back.**_

**Please leave me a review to let me know what you think about this! I know it's not exactly contestshipping yet but it will be eventually!:)**

**Sei x**


End file.
